Maybe I Won't Look Back
by Eriisu
Summary: This is my first song-fic! I hope I did good... Please R&R! It's based on the song "Maybe I Won't Look Back" by Stacie Orrico.


A/N: I do not own Digimon or the song **_Maybe I Won't Look Back_ by Stacie Orrico. **(Even Though I wish I did….) However, I do own Kiara Losule, and my best friend, Little Rabbit, owns Erika Tomoyaki. BTW, This is done in Kiara's viewpoint. And if you want to use Kiara or Erika, ask in a review or email me.

*Song* 

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(A/N, unless it's in the song)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*I woke up from dreaming, I dreamt I got a call from a friend of mine,

She sounded really lonely, but I had somewhere to be,

I said I'll call you later cause I really have to go, I can't be late,

She'll be okay, this is important, Then I forget completely…

You can be who you choose to be, but whether you do or whether you don't, It depends on your priorities, and I know that it's not easy…*

__

Ring! Ring! I leaped onto my bed and grabbed the cordless phone I got for my birthday. "Hello?" _"Hey Ki, It's me, Erika." _"Hey! What's up?" _"Not much, bored to death and I'm grounded from everything except the phone." _"Bummer, what did you do this time?" _"The usual, Ashley bugging the crap out of me, and me getting mad." _"I've been there before." I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 3:55 PM, and I had to be at the dance studio in five minutes. "Hey Eri, I gotta go, I've got to be at the Shang's Studio in like, five minutes." I heard Erika sigh heavily on the other side, _"Okay, but call me when you get back. I really wanna talk to you." _"Okay, bye." _"Bye."_ I grabbed my keys and my bag off of the bedside table and ran downstairs and out the door. When I got home, I dropped my bag and keys on my desk and changed out of my dance stuff and into my pajamas and flopped onto my bed and fell asleep, even though it was only 9:45 PM. 

* I'm looking for the peace to find some sleep tonight, 

Cause I'm not very proud of the way I have lived today, and If I choose to, 

Follow him along the way, then maybe I won't look back,

Felt like time was gonna pass me by, maybe I won't look back,

On those days I could have said something, and those times when I was needed I was busy,

I wasn't within the warning, so now I see the moment is gone, maybe I won't look back,

In some way I could have done something, A thoughtful word a simple smile,

But I was selfish, but if I change my heart today, tomorrow it might be okay,

So maybe I won't look back…*

I suddenly woke up, looked at my clock, which read 3:30 AM. I then realized that I forgot to call Erika. Then, I noticed something, my bag and my keys were still on my bedside table. It was all a dream, it never really happened.

* I woke up from a nightmare, Where I was walking down the street,

Invisible and no one else could see me, All my chances were gone,

I can't your attention, I've had so many things to say but never tried,

Afraid you wouldn't listen, I should have done it all differently,

You can be who you choose to be, but whether you do or whether you don't,

It depends on your priorities… Lord, help me choose the wise way…*

I ran down the street to get to the park for the usual Digidestined meeting, everyone was there and Erika had Joliarmon with her. Kooshmon was in my arms as I was running. As soon as I got to where everyone was, I stood next to Matt and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Hey guys!" But no one seemed to notice that I was even there except Kooshmon. 

"What's going on," I asked Kooshmon worriedly, "They act like I'm not here." Kooshmon was thinking hard, "I don't know. I can see you and I'm talking to you, so you must be here." I tried talking to Matt, Erika, TK, Kari, and Tai, and got no response from any of them. I started to panic, I mean, my boyfriend nor my friends noticed me or even looked at me. 

I sat down on a bench and started crying. Kooshmon jumped on the bench right next to me, "If it helps, Joliarmon is acting like he can't see me either." I picked up Kooshmon and set her in my lap and started stroking her fur. 

* I'm looking for the peace to find some sleep tonight, 

Cause I'm not very proud of the way I have lived today, and If I choose to, 

Follow him along the way, then maybe I won't look back,

Felt like time was gonna pass me by, maybe I won't look back,

On those days I could have said something, and those times when I was needed I was busy,

I wasn't within the warning, so now I see the moment is gone, maybe I won't look back,

In some way I could have done something, A thoughtful word a simple smile,

But I was selfish, but if I change my heart today, tomorrow it might be okay,

So maybe I won't look back…*

__

Beep! Beep! Beep! I woke up suddenly to my alarm clock, drenching in sweat. Then I realized that it was just a nightmare. Kooshmon was laying next to me, still sound asleep. I shook her gently and she slowly got up and stretched. "Morning sleepy-head." I said to her as she hopped of my bed. She half-glared at me cause she was still half-asleep, "Why did you have to wake me up? I was having a good dream." I ruffled her baby blue fur and smiled, "Because I gotta go to school. Was the dream about Joliarmon?" I could see a slight pink tint of blush on her face, "Oh shut up, it's not like you've never had dreams about Matt." Now it was my turn to blush, "Oh shut up." 

I dressed quickly into a violet peasant top and flare blue jeans, put on some make-up and pulled my hair into it's normal ponytail. I grabbed my keys and my backpack and went downstairs to the kitchen. Kyle, Kayla, Makenzie and Becky were already up. I grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl, "Are you guys ready to go?" Kyle grabbed his backpack and headed to the door. I looked at Kayla and she smiled as she grabbed her lunch box and backpack, "Ready Freddie!" "Okay then," I tossed the apple core into the trash. "See you guys after school," my step-mom, Becky, called as we headed out the door, "and drive safely!" I yelled back, "I will!"

*I can't hold back, I can't be shy, this is my big chance to be livin' the life,

I gotta stand up strong and take the ride, throw all the useless excuses aside,

There's so much to do, I gotta lot to say, I don't always understand,

But I'll follow anyway, there is a bigger plan, and destiny…

I can't waste this precious time…* 

I dropped off Kayla and Kyle off at the elementary/middle school, and headed over to Odiaba High. I parked my car and immediately saw Matt, Tai, and Erika when I entered the school. Matt saw me and walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "Hey, Angel." I smiled at his nickname for me. Erika ran up quickly and gave me a hug, "I missed you." I laughed, "Erika, it's been a 2 days since we've seen each other. It's not like it's been 2 years!" Tai, Matt, and I started laughing while Erika was blushing from embarrassment. 

* I'm looking for the peace to find some sleep tonight, 

Cause I'm not very proud of the way I have lived today, and If I choose to, 

Follow him along the way, then maybe I won't look back,

Felt like time was gonna pass me by, maybe I won't look back,

On those days I could have said something, and those times when I was needed I was busy,

I wasn't within the warning, so now I see the moment is gone, maybe I won't look back,

In some way I could have done something, A thoughtful word a simple smile,

But I was selfish, but if I change my heart today, tomorrow it might be okay,

So maybe I won't look back…*

I'm just glad my dreams were just dreams, and not reality. Otherwise, I don't think I could live with myself for being selfish or not being able to tell my friends how much I love them. 

*Then maybe I won't look back, then maybe I won't look back…* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I hope you guys liked this. It's my very first song-fic. Also, since Valentine's Day is coming up, please tell all those whom you love that you love them. It'll make you and them feel 110% better. (Fact: 67% of Americans say I love you everyday! Just thought you'd like to know.)


End file.
